1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an optical memory apparatus including, e.g., optical disc, magneto-optical disc and phase-change optical disc types of such memory apparatus, and, more particularly, to an overall structure and design of such an optical memory apparatus of a compact, small size and light weight, substantially reduced from conventional such apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical discs of the above-noted types and optical cards, as well, are attracting a great deal of attention, recently, as recording media for use in optical memory apparatus; currently, moreover, optical disc media have become established as a core element of rapid multimedia developments. The optical disc usually is accommodated in a portable cartridge, which is loaded into an optical disc (memory) apparatus and the optical disc is accessed by an optical head of the apparatus for recording and storage of information therein, and for reproduction of information stored therein.
The optical disc apparatus is used currently under the condition that it is externally connected with a computer through an SCSI interface. For instance, an external 3.5-inch magneto-optical disc drive is connected with a desktop computer and is housed in a case or a locker. When the 3.5-inch magneto-optical disc drive is removed from the case or the locker, it has an external size of about 25.4 mm (height).times.101.6 mm (width).times.150 mm (depth), which dimensions may have an accuracy error of about .+-.0.5 mm, and a weight of about 470 g. Moreover, the total external size of the disc drive unit, as mounted within the case, is 36 mm (height).times.132 mm (width).times.208 mm (depth).
Such an optical disc drive can be applied to a desktop computer. However, from the viewpoint of size and weight, it has been impossible to have the optical disc drive built into a portable (laptop) computer, the market demand for which is rapidly growing, and to carry the optical disc apparatus with the portable computer.
In view of improving user operability, it is strongly required to introduce an optical disc apparatus into the portable personal computer. Therefore, technical developments for reduction of size and weight are now being made frequently.